Lo peor que te puede pasar
by Cris Snape
Summary: Lo peor que te puede pasar si tienes el pelo rojo, eres una bruja y te llamas Molly Weasley es que un estúpido trozo de tela afirme que tu sitio está en Slytherin y que papá no te envíe ni una carta en tres meses. Para Koumal Lupin-Nott


**LO PEOR QUE TE PUEDE PASAR**

**Por Cris Snape**

**Para Koumal Lupin-Nott**

_**Disclaimer: **__No hago esto con ánimo de lucro. Todo es de Rowling._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lo peor que te puede pasar si tienes el pelo rojo, eres una bruja y te llamas Molly Weasley es que un estúpido trozo de tela afirme que tu sitio está en Slytherin. Cuando eso pasa, no te queda más remedio que soportar las miradas sorprendidas de los primos Dominique y Fred, apretar los puños y levantar la cabeza y caminar hasta donde te esperan tus nuevos compañeros de casa, esos con los que pasarás los siguientes siete años de tu vida.

Lo peor que te puede pasar cuando eres una Weasley y una Slytherin es saber que nadie se fía de lo que eres. Una Weasley en Slytherin nunca será ni lo suficientemente Slytherin ni lo suficientemente Weasley. Tienes que aprender a vivir con la realidad que te ha tocado y poco a poco te acostumbras a la idea. Cuesta mucho esfuerzo y a veces te preguntas qué ha pasado, por qué estás allí, pero notas que las cosas mejoran lentamente y te encuentras cada vez con más ánimos.

Lo peor que te puede pasar cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador te aleja inexorablemente del camino que poco a poco has ido ideando en tu cabeza, es escribir a casa para dar la noticia y sólo recibir una carta de mamá y uno de los horribles dibujos de Lucy. Y no es que no agradezcas las palabras de aliento de mamá y no aprecies el hecho de que tu hermanita es tan tonta como para echarte de menos a pesar de que casi siempre eres mala con ella, pero es que mamá no tiene ni idea de cómo es la vida en Hogwarts porque mamá es muggle y cree que eso de las cuatro casas es una tremenda estupidez. Y en cuanto a Lucy, lo dicho. Nunca ha tenido muchas luces.

Lo peor que te puede pasar cuando el Expreso de Hogwarts te lleva hasta Londres para pasar las Navidades en casa es no ver a papá en la estación. Sí a mamá, que te abraza, te besa y no deja de preguntar si estás bien. Sí a Lucy, que es demasiado pequeña para tener siete años y va vestida con un peto vaquero que la hace parecer aún más pequeña. Pero no a papá.

Lo peor que te puede pasar si eres Molly Weasley y una Slytherin es tener la certeza de que papá no volverá a mirarte de la misma forma que antes. No te importa que tus primos casi no te hablen, ni saber que a tus tíos no les gusta demasiado tu nueva naturaleza –o lo que sea- ni que los abuelos no hayan podido acostumbrarse aún a la idea. No. Lo peor es echar la vista atrás y darte cuenta de que papá no te ha escrito ni una sola vez en los últimos tres meses. Mamá siempre dice que está muy ocupado y que te manda mucho cariño, pero conoces a ese hombre y sabes que algo no está bien.

Molly conoce a su padre. Vivir con mamá y Lucy no es fácil. Mamá habla incluso cuando está durmiendo y su cabeza parece un torbellino de ideas inconexas y pensamientos disparatados. Tan pronto está comentando las últimas noticias del informativo muggle que suele ver todos los días, como se pone a divagar sobre lo mucho que le gustan la comida con especias y los países exóticos. Y Lucy se parece tanto a ella que con sólo ocho meses de vida ya intentaba repetir lo que mamá le decía y desde entonces no ha callado ni un segundo. Para papá y para ella, que siempre han sido más tranquilos y reflexivos, lograr introducirse en una conversación familiar es casi imposible, así que Molly recuerda todas las miradas cómplices e impotentes que ha compartido con papá y, quizá por eso, le entristece tanto no verlo en la estación. Porque lo peor de ser una Slytherin es sentir el rechazo de papá.

-Creo que has crecido un poco en estos meses –Dice mamá mientras la observa detenidamente, agarra la mano de Lucy y se dispone a tirar del baúl de Molly- Esta tarde iremos de compras.

Molly siente que no se alegra lo suficiente ante la idea de tener ropa nueva, pero logra sonreír porque mamá no tiene por qué saber lo decepcionada –y asustada- que se siente.

-¿Y papá?

No pensaba preguntarlo, pero algo dentro de su pecho necesita saber dónde está él. Le parece que la eterna sonrisa de mamá se oscurece un poco y que frunce los labios como cuando se enfada porque Lucy ha roto algo o Molly ha dejado sus libros tirados por ahí, pero enseguida todo vuelve a la normalidad y mamá comienza a hablar como si nada estuviera mal.

-Ha tenido que quedarse en el Ministerio, cielo. Tiene un montón de trabajo y volverá tarde a casa.

-Vamos a pedirle una corbata nueva para él a Papá Noel –Lucy interviene con esa voz cantarina, ajena al breve instante de tensión que acaba de acontecer. Molly a veces la envidia porque su hermana no se da nunca cuenta de nada.

-Podremos elegir el modelo entre las tres. ¿Qué os parece?

Lucy da un chillido de alegría y Molly mantiene su sonrisa. Mientras caminan por la estación de trenes, la niña lamenta que mamá no pueda hacer magia. Ella arrastra penosamente su baúl de Hogwarts, luchando por avanzar deprisa y no perder de vista a Lucy, y Molly siente entonces un arrebato de ira contra papá. Porque él debería estar allí, ayudándolas, y no trabajando o lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. Entonces, coge ella misma la mano de Lucy y permite que mamá tenga un respiro. Avanzan más deprisa y Lucy permanece inusualmente callada.

-Ya sé que no le vamos a pedir nada a Papá Noel –Dice de pronto y en voz muy bajita, como si no quisiera que mamá la oyera- El primo James dice que Papá Noel no existe y que la corbata la vamos a comprar en el centro comercial. Por eso tenemos que elegir la corbata más bonita de todas. ¿A qué sí?

Molly, que no recuerda el día exacto en que dejó de creer en Papá Noel –si es que alguna vez lo hizo- lamenta que James le haya dicho la verdad tan pronto. Es cierto que a Lucy no parece importarle y que la idea de regalarle algo a papá la entusiasma aún más que el enviarle una carta al citado Papá Noel, pero Molly considera que ella debería haber tenido el deber de contarle la verdad a su hermana, no el metomentodo chiflado de su primo James.

-¿Te importa que vayamos a hacer la compra antes de ir a casa, cariño?

Ya han llegado al coche y mamá logra meter el baúl en el maletero con relativa facilidad. Molly agita la cabeza para indicar que le da igual y mamá le abre la puerta para invitarla a entrar en el vehículo.

-Esta tarde tengo que preparar la cena de Nochebuena –Dice mamá mientras ayuda a Lucy con el cinturón de seguridad y se asegura de que la mayor de sus hijas está perfectamente acomodada en su lugar del asiento trasero- Cillian y Stan pasarán la noche con nosotros y en Navidad comeremos en La Madriguera. ¿Te importa?

-No, mamá. Está bien.

-El tío Cillian me ha prometido un gatito por Navidad.

-Lucy, cielo. Ya sabes que papá es alérgico a los gatos. Lo hemos hablado muchas veces.

-El tío Cillian dice que le da igual.

Después de escuchar a Lucy decir aquello, Molly no quiere reprimir la primera sonrisa sincera del día. No le extraña lo más mínimo que Cillian quiera comprar un gato para Molly a sabiendas de que papá se pone enfermo si tiene uno de esos animales cerca. De hecho, Molly considera que su tío encuentra demasiado divertido ver a papá estornudar como un loco y, por un segundo, todo el resentimiento que siente hacia su ausente padre, se convierte en unas ganas tremendas de verlo pasar un mal rato por culpa del gatito de Lucy. O muchos malos ratos, porque si algún gato llegara a manos de su monstruosa hermana, nada ni nadie podría quitárselo jamás.

-Me encantará pasar la Nochebuena con ellos, mamá.

Y realmente es cierto, porque ellos son tan muggles como mamá y no tendrán motivos para mirarla de forma extraña porque ella sea una Slytherin y haya roto todas las tradiciones de la familia Weasley, dando de paso un buen disgusto a prácticamente todos sus miembros.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Después de las compras, Molly se siente mucho mejor. Mamá no ha escatimado en gastos y ahora Molly tiene un montón de ropa nueva que seguramente no podrá ni ponerse porque en Hogwarts casi siempre utiliza túnicas y porque no pasará en casa muchos días durante aquel invierno. De hecho, ha querido explicárselo a mamá, pero ella dice que ha renovado el vestuario de Lucy casi al completo y que quiere que ambas estén en igualdad de condiciones.

Por lo demás, Molly se ha divertido en el centro comercial. Ni siquiera se ha sentido cansada después del largo viaje en tren e incluso ha descubierto que ha echado un poco de menos las hamburguesas del McDonalls. Lucy ha estado todo el rato contándole cosas, hablándole del colegio, de sus amigos y de lo mucho que le gustan las matemáticas y Molly la ha escuchado con paciencia, feliz porque ni mamá ni ella son distintas ahora que tienen un familiar en Slytherin. Claro que nunca dudó de ellas, pero una parte de sí misma temió que, al igual que papá, fueran a estar distantes. Ausentes.

Cuando vuelven a casa, Lucy está tan cansada que se queda dormida en el sofá nada más sentarse. Molly ve cómo mamá la tapa con una manta y echa de menos ser pequeña y todos los mimos que eso trae consigo.

-Creo que nos dejará tranquilas un rato –Mamá le guiña un ojo con complicidad y sale de la habitación sin hacer ruido- ¿Quieres ayudarme a cocinar? Sé que eres muy buena en Pócimas. Seguro que cocinas igual de bien.

-Es Pociones, mamá. Y sí. Iré contigo.

Mamá le deja entrar primero a la cocina, coloca la compra en la encimera y saca mandiles y trapos de algún lugar sin identificar. Nochebuena no es hasta mañana, pero mamá acostumbra a preparar cenas copiosas y es previsora y organizada. Es cierto que es Stan quién suele llevar el plato principal, porque no existe nadie en el mundo que cocine mejor que él, ni siquiera la abuela Molly, pero mamá disfruta tanto de ese día en la cocina que Molly cree que compartirlo con ella es lo mejor que puede hacer después de unos complicados meses fuera de casa.

-Ayer llegaron tus notas, cariño –Dice mamá al cabo de un rato, mientras bate unos huevos y su hija ralla un poco de limón- Papá y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti. El profesor Vector dice que eres de las mejores de tu clase.

-Me gusta mucho estudiar, mamá. Además, bastantes cosas de las que hemos aprendido hasta ahora ya me las explicó papá en verano. Es muy fácil.

-Me alegra muchísimo que te vaya tan bien, cariño. Temía que te costara adaptarte a la escuela y que no pudieras rendir todo lo que tú eres capaz, pero estás demostrando que tienes mucha valía.

Molly agacha la cabeza, poco acostumbrada a que mamá le diga cosas como aquellas. Lo de sacar buenas notas es algo que da por sentado, una obligación ineludible, y oír a mamá decir todo eso es turbador.

-¿Y qué hay de lo demás?

Mamá, que no ha esperado a que ella responda a su último comentario, habla tentativamente esa vez. Molly adivina a qué se refiere y respira pesadamente antes de encogerse de hombros.

-Bien, supongo.

-¿Has hecho muchos amigos?

Como la gente de Slytherin tendía a desconfiar bastante de ella por ser una Weasley y al resto de la escuela no le gustaban mucho los Slytherin, realmente no había hecho muchos amigos. Ninguno, a decir verdad.

-He estado muy ocupada estudiando.

-Ya.

Mamá chasquea la lengua, frunce el ceño y bate los huevos casi furiosamente. Molly no necesita decirle que no lleva muy bien eso de la soledad para que mamá comprenda cómo se siente.

-¿Y tus primos?

Esa vez su tono suena casi tenso, como su supiera muy bien que los chicos Weasley no se estaban portando precisamente bien con ella.

-Victorie está todo el tiempo con sus amigas –y a sus catorce años, compartir su tiempo con niñas como Molly que además van a Slytherin no era una prioridad- Y Dominique y Fred están con los chicos de Gryffindor. No nos vemos muy a menudo.

-Ya.

A esas alturas, mamá bate los huevos con tanta fuerza que el bol de cristal debe estar a punto de romperse. Molly no quiere que se enfade porque es casi Navidad y porque realmente mamá nunca debería tener que enfadarse, y vuelve a hablar con tono conciliador, casi disculpándose.

-Teddy me ha ofrecido ayuda muchas veces con los deberes. Es muy simpático.

-Sí. Teddy es un buen chico.

Y mamá parece estar a punto de decir que va a regalarle a Teddy una videoconsola de última generación o algo así, pero en lugar de eso deja de castigar a los huevos y ayuda a Molly con la ralladura de limón.

-Mis compañeras de habitación tampoco están mal. ¿Sabes? Nos llevaremos muy bien.

Mamá la mira con gratitud a pesar de saber que Molly sólo dice aquello para tranquilizarla. Además, tampoco tiene que ser necesariamente mentira. Es cierto que sus compañeras no son precisamente simpáticas con ella, pero la hostilidad inicial ha desaparecido al mismo tiempo que Molly ha ido consiguiendo puntos para Slytherin. Y han sido muchos puntos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando Lucy se despierta, casi una hora después, mamá ya ha terminado de hornear una tarta de limón y está añadiendo el aderezo para el pavo relleno que degustarán mañana. El frigorífico está repleto de ingredientes para los aperitivos y Molly y mamá llevan un buen rato riendo sin parar y tirándose harina de vez en cuando. La conversación sobre Hogwarts ha quedado atrás, la música suena suave en la habitación y cuando Lucy se une a la guerra de harina, las risas aumentan y prácticamente todo queda hecho un asco. Cuando Molly se lamenta, un poco avergonzada consigo misma, mamá afirma que le pedirá a papá que limpie todo con magia y las preocupaciones vuelven a desaparecer.

Molly recibe una llamada telefónica de un Stan sereno que afirma que le encantará su regalo de cumpleaños y de un Cillian pletórico que le pregunta si es verdad que los gatos negros dan mala suerte. Molly no puede evitar reírse de él y les agradece a ambos que sigan siendo normales. De hecho, son los únicos que se están portando con normalidad últimamente y casi siente envidia de que sean muggles y no tengan que preocuparse por ser o no Slytherins.

Papá no ha llegado para la hora de la cena. Mamá pide pizza por teléfono, suponiendo acertadamente que Molly hecha de menos la comida basura, y las tres cenan frente al televisor, sentadas en el suelo y viendo un montón de dibujos animados cortesía de la muy pesada Lucy.

Poco antes de las diez, mamá decide que Lucy tiene que irse a dormir y, aunque su hermana protesta y suplica que la dejen estar más rato con Molly, hasta que vuelva papá a casa por lo menos, mamá se muestra inflexible y se la lleva casi hasta arrastras. Para Molly es casi doloroso verla desaparecer y le sorprende un poco descubrir que, a pesar de lo tonta que es, ella también ha echado de menos a su hermana.

Mamá y ella se quedan un poco más de tiempo levantadas y viendo la televisión. Al principio, Lucy se mueve por toda su habitación para dar a entender que está despierta, aburrida y decidida a no dormirse todavía, pero los ruidos no tardan en apagarse y mamá sonríe con satisfacción. Molly sabe que las conoce a las dos tan bien que nunca podrán engañarla, jamás. Por eso, cuando apoya la cabeza en las piernas de mamá y siente cómo le acaricia el pelo, sabe que la conversación de antes en la cocina no ha terminado del todo.

-Molly, cariño. ¿Te preocupa estar en Slytherin?

Molly se encoge de hombros. No le apetece mucho responder.

-Sé que papá y los tíos no han hablado muy bien de Slytherin, pero a mí no me parece que haya nada malo allí.

-Porque tú no has estado en Hogwarts, mamá –Molly se levanta y se sienta sobre los talones, mirando a mamá casi con desesperación- Muchos magos oscuros han salido de allí y todo el mundo lo sabe.

-No creo que todos los magos oscuros del mundo hayan sido Slytherins, cariño. De todas formas, yo no veo nada malo en ti. Y si lo hubiera, no me importaría ni un poco.

Molly parpadea sorprendida y no sabe cómo responder a aquello.

-Además, supongo que cualquier cosa oscura que haya ahí dentro –y le señala directamente al corazón mientras sonríe cada más ampliamente- Debe ser cosa mía. Todos saben que los Weasley son valientes y heroicos Gryffindor, así que tu parte de Slytherin es sólo mía.

Molly suelta un resoplido y se ríe. ¡Qué cosa más absurda! Mamá en Slytherin. Y Lucy también, ya de paso.

-¿Y qué piensa papá?

-Papá. –Mamá suspira y pone los ojos en blanco- Papá es idiota, pero ya me encargaré yo de él.

-¿Por eso no está aquí?

-¡Por supuesto que no! De verdad que tiene muchísimo trabajo.

-¿Entonces?

-No te preocupes por nada, cielo –Mamá le da una palmadita en la pierna y hace un gesto con la cabeza –Y ahora a la cama. Mira qué hora es.

Más de las once. A Molly no le apetece mucho tener que acostarse, pero tampoco quiere discutir con mamá, así que le da un beso y sube a su habitación sintiéndose bastante bien. El día no ha estado nada mal a pesar de la ausencia inexplicable de papá.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Percy llega a casa con la satisfacción de saber que ha hecho bien su trabajo. Ha decidido pasar los siguientes dos o tres días con su familia y dejarlo todo planificado y en orden le da cierta tranquilidad. Sólo lamenta no haber podido recoger a Molly en la estación.

Llegado a ese punto, piensa que el que su hija esté en Slytherin es lo peor que le puede pasar. En su día, el Sombrero Seleccionar consideró por un instante enviarlo a aquella casa, pero finalmente fue a Gryffindor, que era donde debía estar. Ese hecho siempre le ha hecho sentirse un poco extraño con respecto a sus hermanos, más diferente de lo que normalmente es, y ahora viene lo de Molly.

Para ser sincero, no sabe muy bien cómo afrontarlo. No es que en La Madriguera hubieran recibido la noticia con hostilidad, pero Percy sabe que a todos les cuesta un poco asumirlo. A sus padres, a sus hermanos y a sus sobrinos. Y a él mismo.

Sabe que no está bien no haberle escrito ni una sola vez en esos meses. Se ha escudado en el trabajo, y es verdad que ha pasado tres meses caóticos durante los que apenas ha podido pasar por casa, pero en su fuero interno sabe que eso no es excusa. Molly no se ha quejado abiertamente en las cartas que le escribe periódicamente a Audrey, porque Molly es igual que él y tiende a guardarse sus emociones y pensamientos hasta que la hacen explotar, pero Percy sabe que ella no lo está pasando bien. Supone que debe estar un poco asustada con las consecuencias de su selección y se muere de ganas de encontrar la mejor forma de afrontarlo todo. Porque lo va hacer. Y es que Molly puede ser una Slytherin, pero también es su hija y la quiere igual que antes de que se marchara a Hogwarts.

Cuando cierra la puerta, Percy descubre que todo está oscuro y en calma, aunque puede escuchar el suave murmullo de una televisión encendida en la planta superior. Las niñas deben llevar horas durmiendo e imagina que Audrey no ha podido aguantar despierta, así que sube la escalera procurando no hacer ruido y asoma la cabeza por la puerta de su dormitorio. Efectivamente, Audrey se ha quedado dormida. Percy apaga el televisor, se quita los zapatos, la chaqueta del traje y la corbata y va hasta el cuarto de Lucy.

Como siempre, la cama de la más pequeña de sus hijas es un revoltijo de mantas, muñecos y almohadas. Lucy está encogida en el centro de todo aquel caos y cuando Percy la acomoda mejor y la arropa asegurándose de que el frío no se colará por ningún lado, la niña se revuelve, gruñe y se queda inmóvil. Pequeño e inquieto demonio. Percy imagina que al día siguiente estará más pesada de lo normal y se prepara mentalmente para soportar sus bombardeos de preguntas y sus discursos sobre lo que espera que le regalen por Navidad.

La próxima parada dejó de ser parte de su rutina habitual muchas semanas antes. La habitación de Molly está justo frente a la de Lucy y allí todo es orden y perfección. Incluso la niña permanece cómodamente tumbada justo en el centro de la cama, preciosa y tranquila como siempre. Percy se sienta junto a ella, le pasa una mano por el pelo y le busca algo diferente ahora que es Slytherin. Y quizá es porque está durmiendo, pero no encuentra nada. De pronto se siente tonto y cobarde y cuando se inclina para besar la sien de la niña se dice a sí mismo que debe arreglar eso cuanto antes. De hecho, lo hubiera hecho en ese preciso instante si no fuera tan tarde.

Cuando vuelve a la habitación, y aún antes de que haya podido ponerse el pijama, Audrey tiene los ojos abiertos y hay algo ciertamente hostil en ella. Percy cierra la puerta cuando augura la próxima discusión.

-¿Llegas ahora?

-Sé que es muy tarde, pero quería terminar un par de informes antes de venirme a casa.

-Son casi las dos, Percy.

-Lo sé. Reconozco que el tiempo se me ha pasado volando. Siento haberte despertado.

-Molly te ha esperado hasta tarde.

Percy aprieta los dientes y se coloca la camisa del pijama con un gesto veloz, casi violento. Audrey está erguida sobre la cama, con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos.

-Intenté venir antes, pero creí conveniente terminar el trabajo para poder quedarme en casa durante los próximos días.

-Ya. Pero es que era hoy cuando Molly volvía a casa después de más de tres meses. Hubiera estado muy bien que al menos la hubieses recibido en la estación. Se disgustó mucho cuando no te vio allí.

-Mañana hablaré con ella y se lo explicaré todo. ¿De acuerdo?

Percy se sienta en la cama, sintiéndose muy cansado de pronto. Sabe que Molly debe estar molesta y lo lamenta, de la misma forma que sabe que el trabajo sólo fue una excusa para postergar el inminente enfrentamiento con su hija mayor.

-¿Es porque es Slytherin?

-¿Qué?

-Porque si es por eso, te juro que…

-¡Claro que no es por eso, Audrey! No he ido porque no he podido. Tenía que trabajar.

-Y yo también. Y por eso le cambié el turno a Helen hace una semana, para poder ir a recibirla como Dios manda.

Percy se muerde el labio inferior y se recuesta, ansioso por poder descansar y reponer energía. Sabe, no obstante, que Audrey aún no ha terminado con él. Le falta mucho para hacerlo.

-Me has hablado de Hogwarts muchas veces, Percy. Incluso me he leído ese mamotreto infumable de Historia de Hogwarts, pero sigo sin entender que hay de malo en Slytherin y porqué no le has escrito a tu hija ni una sola carta en tres meses.

-Tú no has ido en Hogwarts en tu vida. Claro que no lo entiendes.

Audrey resopla y tuerce el gesto con ironía. Percy se ve obligado a sentarse de nuevo y mirarla a la cara.

-Es curioso que Molly me dijera exactamente lo mismo hace solo unas horas. Y te diré una cosa. Puede que yo no haya ido a Hogwarts en mi vida y no comprenda las connotaciones negativas que trae consigo la casa Slytherin, pero sí sé que como te sigas portando así con Molly vas a dormir en el sofá durante los próximos siete años. Y serán unos cuantos más si Lucy también termina allí –Y Audrey esboza una sonrisa amenazante y se tumba en la cama - Buenas noches, cariño.

Cuando Audrey apaga la luz, Percy aún tarda un poco en reaccionar. Después, sólo puede sonreír por algo que ella ha dicho. Lucy en Slytherin. ¡Qué barbaridad!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Pero mírate! ¡Estás guapísima!

Stan la abraza tan fuerte que Molly casi puede oír sus costillas crujiendo como si fueran a partirse. Aunque el hombre ya se está empezando a hacer mayor, tiene energía suficiente para darle unas vueltas en el aire, arrancándole una carcajada sincera de paso. Después es el tío Cillian quién le dice lo altísima y pelirrojísima que se ha puesto en ese tiempo y quién le da un abrazo de oso igualmente fuerte. Ambos hombres llegan temprano y vestidos como si lo último que fueran a hacer ese día fuera ir a una fiesta de Navidad. De hecho, es tan temprano que papá aún no se ha levantado y mamá ni siquiera ha terminado de preparar el desayuno.

-No os hemos despertado. ¿Verdad?

-¡Qué va! Lucy se ha encargado de eso. Estamos todas en la cocina. ¿Queréis comer algo?

-Eso ni se pregunta.

Cillian le revuelve el pelo y Molly finge que se siente molesta, aunque la verdad es que ha echado de menos esos gestos.

-Tienes que contarnos absolutamente todo sobre Hogwarts –Dice un Stan sonriente mientras van hacia la cocina- ¿Qué tal las notas?

-¡Oh! Muy bien. La verdad es que todo es bastante fácil hasta ahora.

-¿Fácil? Menuda empollona estás hecha.

Molly le da un empujón al tío Cillian y, después, sólo ve a Lucy correr hacia ellos y arrojarse a los brazos del hombre.

-¿Has traído ya el gatito?

-Lucy –Mamá la reprende, aunque se nota que no está nada enfadada- Se dice buenos días, por lo menos.

-Buenos días por lo menos, tío Cillian y Stan –Dice, y Molly juraría que suena casi burlona- ¿Has traído ya el gatito?

-El gatito lo traerá Papá Noel, no yo.

-¡Oh, venga! Ya casi es Navidad –Cillian niega con la cabeza y Molly, que se ha sentado en su lugar habitual de la mesa, no deja de sonreír ante la familiaridad de esa escena matutina- Por favor.

-Lucy, cielo –Y mamá vuelve a regañarla. Más o menos- A papá le dan alergia los gatitos.

-Jope.

Lucy se enfurruña, pero cuando tío Cillian le dice algo al oído y le guiña un ojo, la niña sonríe con satisfacción y va a sentarse al lado de su hermana.

-Tío Cillian dice que seguramente Papá Noel no sabe que papá es alérgico a los gatitos.

Molly ríe porque considera que Lucy no ha podido elegir un momento mejor para volver a creer en Papá Noel y, la verdad, ella aún está lo suficientemente enfadada como para querer ver cómo a papá se le hinchan los ojos y estornuda sin parar por culpa del gatito de Lucy.

-¿Y Weasley?

Tío Cillian nunca llama a papá por su nombre. Siempre dice el apellido de esa forma que parece un insulto y que a mamá no parece agradarle demasiado.

-Percy está durmiendo –Dice mamá, y suena un poco tensa- Anoche tuvo que trabajar hasta muy tarde y estaba un poco cansado. Seguramente no tarde mucho en levantarse.

-Yo pensaba que nos íbamos a librar de él durante un par de horas –Tío Cillian chasquea la lengua y deja que Lucy se sienta en sus rodillas- ¿Y tú, Molly? Háblanos de Hogwarts.

Molly sonríe y empieza a explicarles a Cillian y a Stan todo lo que se le pasa por la cabeza. Le lleva todo el desayuno y un buen rato más contarles en qué consiste la Copa de la Casa, cómo son las asignaturas y describirles los lugares más interesantes del castillo, y se siente tan a gusto siendo el centro de atención que incluso se le olvidan las preocupaciones con respecto a papá. Lucy, que ya ha oído esas cosas cientos de veces, ha aceptado ayudar a mamá a hacer las camas y limpiar un poco la sala de estar, y Molly sabe que no tiene que hacer absolutamente nada en todo el día. La sensación es genial.

-Así que Slytherin es la casa de los malotes –Tío Cillian tuerce el gesto y parece divertido. Molly les ha hablado de la mala fama de su casa y no se lo están tomando muy en serio- Recuerdo que en el instituto yo iba por ahí repartiendo golpes. Era muy divertido.

-¿Eras un matón de patio?

-Es mejor eso que estar del otro lado. ¿No crees?

Viéndolo así, tío Cillian debe tener la razón. El problema es que a Molly no le interesa meterse con la gente. Sólo quiere estudiar, hacer algún amigo y disfrutar de Hogwarts como todo el mundo.

-Lo importante es que estés a gusto con tus compañeros –Stan, que siempre suele estar muy callado, interviene en la conversación con su voz grave y su gesto solemne- Lo que piensen los demás da igual.

-No sé. Es que papá y todos sus hermanos fueron a Gryffindor, y es la casa rival de Slytherin. Es un poco raro que yo esté en esa casa.

Justo en ese instante, papá entra a la cocina. No lleva su traje habitual, pero luce el mismo aspecto pulcro de siempre y ya está perfectamente peinado y afeitado. Molly está segura de que ha escuchado la conversación y una fuerza desconocida para ella la lleva a agachar la cabeza. Se siente un poco avergonzada por algo que no comprende y no sabe qué hacer al reencontrarse con papá.

-Buenos días.

Papá, que se ha quedado parado bajo el umbral de la puerta, mira a Stan y a tío Cillian un instante, pero en seguida centra su atención en Molly. Sigue teniendo el mismo aspecto de siempre, aunque hay algo en ella que antes no estaba ahí, quizá un deje de madurez que han traído consigo las experiencias de su primer curso en Hogwarts.

-Hola, Percy. Cillian y yo íbamos a comprar un par de cosas para la cena.

Obviamente es mentira, pero Cillian no tiene tiempo de protestar. Stan lo agarra del jersey y lo arrastra fuera de la habitación sin muchos miramientos. Percy hace un gesto divertido y vuelve a mirar a una Molly que le parece más frágil y perdida que nunca. Entonces, se acerca a ella lentamente, casi temeroso, y se sienta a su lado.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien.

-Siento no haber ido ayer a la estación.

-Mamá dijo que tenías que trabajar. Da igual.

Pero no da igual. Percy lo nota en el tono suave de su voz, en la mirada huidiza y en el movimiento casi convulso de sus manos. En ese instante Molly le recuerda tanto a sí mismo que el nudo que se le hace en la garganta amenaza con huir despavorido entre sus labios.

-¿Te ha gustado Hogwarts?

-Es genial. Ninguna descripción le podría hacer justicia nunca. Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de recorrer todo el castillo.

-Ya podrás hacerlo, no te preocupes. Los primeros meses pasan muy deprisa, pero luego todo parecerá ralentizarse mucho.

Molly se atreve a mirarlo y le sonríe. Papá le pone una mano en el hombro y le sonríe a su vez, pero son sonrisas tensas que parecen distanciarlos aún más.

-Fred quiere convencer a Dominique para que le ayude a buscar pasadizos secretos, pero Dominique no quiere meterse en problemas. De todas formas, seguro que Fred se las arregla muy bien solo.

-Apuesto que sí. Recuerdo que tus tíos Fred y George solían ir de excursión muy a menudo. Fuera del castillo, claro.

-¡Oh! ¿Y tú no…?

Papá alza una ceja y Molly ríe suavemente. Y no porque se vea obligada, sino porque le apetece hacerlo. La mano de papá sigue en su hombro y el ambiente cada vez es menos tenso y más parecido al de siempre. De hecho, Molly puede oír de fondo las voces de Lucy y mamá, inmersas en una de sus eternas e intrascendentes conversaciones. Molly incluso apostaría a que están hablando sobre personajes de dibujos animados o algo así.

-Yo prefería centrarme en mis estudios. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

-¡Pero si he sacado unas notas muy buenas!

-Pero no perfectas. No me estoy quejando, que conste, pero sé que podrías mejorar.

Molly no pierde la sonrisa. Escuchar a papá decir esas cosas es tan natural que siente que la normalidad ha vuelto definitivamente a su vida.

-Lamento no haberte escrito, Molly.

Papá no pone la excusa de que no ha tenido tiempo, ni le ha dicho que siempre le pedía a mamá que le enviara saludos. Y no lo ha hecho porque papá parece haberse dado cuenta de lo idiota que ha sido y se le ve un poco avergonzado. Y tal vez una parte de Molly necesita oír esas excusas y que papá ponga un poco más de énfasis en su disculpa, pero sabe que no es algo tan importante después de todo. Lo importante, lo mejor que le puede pasar en ese momento, es que papá le apriete el hombro y se incline para envolverla en ese abrazo que tanta falta le ha hecho durante tanto tiempo. Ella se deja hacer, procurando que no se le note mucho lo emocionada que se siente, y le devuelve el abrazo a su vez. Apenas consigue rodear la espalda de papá, pero se asegura de que sus manos estén juntas para poder ejercer toda la presión posible. Siente la respiración de papá y los latidos de su corazón, e incluso lo nota temblar un poco, y Molly es consciente de que él también ha necesitado ese abrazo.

Cuando se separan, papá suspira y parpadea velozmente. No puede ocultar la humedad de sus ojos, aunque se recompone rápidamente, carraspea y le revuelve el pelo sólo para molestarla. Molly, que lo ve todo un poco nublado, se queja ante el gesto, pero realmente está encantada.

Seguramente al día siguiente, cuando entre en La Madriguera, se sentirá como un bicho raro y se encontrará con unas cuantas miradas acusadoras y desconfiadas, pero no importa. Ese día de Noche Buena tiene a su otra familia con ella, la familia postiza de mamá, y ellos no saben de motivos para acusarla o desconfiar de ella. Con ellos habrá sólo diversión y buena comida. Tío Cillian y papá discutirán, mamá pasará toda el tiempo medio histérica, Lucy revoloteará por ahí y dará mucho la lata y Stan estará callado y sonriente y luego, cuando se acerque la hora de irse a la cama, les cantará a Lucy y a ella una de sus óperas en italiano. No entenderán ni una palabra, claro, pero Molly se dormirá tranquila y feliz, consciente de que lo peor que le puede pasar no ocurrirá jamás porque papá ha vuelto para quedarse.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_La verdad es que no había planeado escribir un relato que girase en torno a la Navidad por estas fechas, pero cuando me sobrevino la idea de que Molly podría haber sido Slytherin –cosa que, francamente, dudo un poco- tuve que ponerme a escribir esto. Quisiera poder hacer algún regalo de Navidad más, aunque mis ideas actuales no son de temática precisamente navideña, así que de momento conformaros con esto._

_La historia es una especie de spin-off de __**Dos**__**Sabuesos Despistados**__, pero solamente porque aparecen Cillian y Stan. La verdad es que no me apetecía mucho inventarme una nueva familia para Audrey. Me interesaban mucho más Percy, Molly y su difícil relación, así que he tirado de archivo y me he quedado con estos dos. Para los que no hayáis leído el otro fic, no es necesario que lo hagáis. Pero, oye, si os animáis al final, pues sed bienvenidos ;)_

_Como dije antes, la idea de Molly en Slytherin me llegó de repente. Considero, eso sí, que se parece muchísimo a Percy y puesto que Percy es un Gryffindor y un Weasley que tira un poco a Slytherin, pues me he aprovechado y he convertido a Molly en un bicho raro :P. Espero que os haya gustado. Y sí, sus primos no llevan muy bien que sea una serpiente. Seguramente explore ese hecho en otro fic que tengo en mente y que no sé cuando publicaré. _

_Nada más. Me gustaría dedicar la historia a __**Koumal Lupin-Nott**__ porque llevas tanto tiempo leyéndome y dejándome reviews geniales que siento la imperiosa necesidad de tener un detalle contigo, chatina. Espero que te haya gustado ;)_

_Nada más, chicos y chicas, wapetones y wapetonas. Perdonad por el rollo final. Recordaos, eso sí, la existencia del botoncito verde que hay justo por ahí debajo. No muerde ni nada :P_

_Besazos_

_Cris Snape _


End file.
